You're So Fine
by amorza
Summary: Kouga sees a sexy diva leaning on Sesshoumaru's car...he wants her...can he have her? KougaOC SONGFIC


You're So Fine

Songfic

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer, By no means to I own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or Kouga hell I barely own the computer I am using. I also don't own the song Damn Girl but Justin Timberlake, but I do suggest you get it.

Damn Girl

Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn

Kouga walked towards the young lady leaning on Sesshoumaru car. From a distance she looked like a supermodel… like Tyra Banks. Her long shapely legs framed by a denim mini skirt and high heels pink and black starred ankle boots. The black shirt had a pink poodle with pink rhinestone spelling out 'Baddest Bitch'. He snickered, that was an understatement. As he got closer the fresh scent of sex surrounded her along with the stench of Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him and smiled, perfect white teeth and full pink lips, just as he suspected. Her long curly blond hair outline her oval shaped. Her hazel eyes still had a hint of lust in them.

Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn

Listen to me

"Hey there you lost?" he asked. He knew that was cheesy but if she would smile again it would be all worth it. Never had Kouga seen a beauty like her.

"Actually no, just waiting for my boyfriend Sesshoumaru," she said pleasantly. She shifted her weight which made her curves more pronounced. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah I know mutt face, we go way back," he answered. He knew Sesshoumaru had eclectic taste but she was a black goddess.

"Really, what's your name?" she looked suspiciously at him.

"I'm Kouga doll," he said kissing her hand. "Now tell me why you with him instead of me?"

"Well, Kouga you have nothing on my baby, but you're hot…if I had met you first, you never know. By the way I'm Kani," she said jokingly. Kani saw him when he was walking up. He was sexy with his stormy blue eye and muscular build. She wasn't playing. If she had met him earlier she would have fucked him in an instant. His long black hair was pulled up in a pony tail. His wolfish smile made her juices start to flow. He was a playa and she knew, but as she always says, 'Game peeps, game.' She smiled seductively at him earning a low growl from Kouga.

I've been around the world  
Seen a million hunnies  
Really special girls  
Gave all my time and money  
But, there something 'bout ya  
Something that's kinda funny 

She was flirting with him! Damn it all to hell, Kouga thought. Yeah he knew Sesshoumaru was close but he didn't care at the moment. He wasn't one to pass up easy pussy and he wasn't going to start now. "Listen here sweet thing, if you want to ride then let's go."

"Hm that would be nice but I think I'm too much for you little boy," Kani flirted more. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't care. They had just had a threesome with his brother Inuyasha a week ago.

"Oh really? Then bring it on darling and show me what you working with," he said with a smirk. He knew Sesshoumaru would gut him but oh well he'd heal. Kouga could smell her pussy dripping. He just had to taste it. With his mouth now salivating and his cock hard he needed her right there and now.

Kani bit her lip as she thought, he is a freaky one. She saw his cock harden and heard him lightly panting. He wanted her and she knew it. She flipped open her phone and called Sesshoumaru. "Hey, I got a hit you want me to bring him up?"

It's what you do to me  
awwwww  
Don't need no Maybelline  
'Cause you're a beauty queen  
Don't need no L'oreal  
'Cause bitch you're bad as hell  
If I'm a Casanova?  
Then you're a supernova

Sesshoumaru knew that Kouga would hit on his girl. Scheduling this was perfect. Kouga always comes over to brag about his latest conquest on Monday's but what he didn't know is that he was in for a time of his life. Kani had a fantasy that was about to be fulfilled. She wanted him to watch her fuck someone else. At first he had thought she was insane but after the threesome he too had become intrigued with the idea of watching another man please her. "Yes."

Kani smiled, "Come up Kouga."

Kouga paled, was she trying to get him killed? "Um baby why here?"

"He wants to watch you fuck me," she simply said and walked into the building.

Kouga stared at the door and wondered was this a trap. His youkai instincts were at ease and he didn't feel the need to fight or run for that matter. "Fuck," was all he could say and he entered the building.

Kani waited for him in the elevator. She knew he would come, they always did. When he pressed the button and the doors opened she smiled at him. He was stunned but walked in coolly. "You up to it daddy?"

Kouga just loved it when girls called him daddy. Unable to take the concentrated scent of her wet pussy in the elevator he moved in kissing her frantically. She tasted like peaches. He silently hoped that her pussy tasted just as sweet. He lifted her up when the doors opened. He could smell that he was in Sesshoumaru penthouse, but didn't care all that was in his mind was pounding his hard length deep into her wetness.

Girl it's what you do to me  
It's got me saying  
Damn girl... you're so fine  
The way you let me put it down, girl  
Blows my mind  
I guess I gotta put it down tonight  
I gotta put it down

Kouga moved fast, she thought as her clothes were torn from her body. She loved it, he was just like Sesshoumaru… wild and horny. She spread her legs to allow him in but was surprised when he felt his textured tongue on her clit. All was heard in the room was….

Ohh, Ohh Ohh

Kouga couldn't believe his luck. She tasted heavenly. He nibbled and kissed at her pearl. She was very responsive to his every touch. It had been a long time since he bedded a woman like her…a goddess indeed. There was no way he would let her go back to Sesshoumaru.

Damn  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn 

Kani couldn't believe this. He was just as good as her Sesshoumaru in oral department. Of course Sesshoumaru took his time while Kouga all but bathed in her nectar. Either way she loved it. All her mind could say was…

Give me something

Kouga was painfully hard after her tenth orgasm. He also felt he tingle of Sesshoumaru youkai in the back of his mind, but ignored it. He was no threat to him at the moment but he knew he had to be on guard. That's what excited him the most. That at anytime Sesshoumaru could come in and attempt to melt him with is poison claws. Of course it was nice to be fucking his best friend's woman in his face. He moved up slowly to look at her face. She was still in the throws of a great climax. He decided no time like the present and slammed his hard cock into her. "Damn!"

Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn 

Kani came again when Kouga hit her g-spot. He was thick and long. Just like her Sesshoumaru, but was wilder. He held her in place as he thrust hard into her. All she could do was scream his name. He was working it for sure. She has never been fucked like this before. It was like he was an animal. Kani looked up when she thought she could hear him growling and see his eyes flash red a few times but she thought she was imagining things.

I said there something bout the way you do the things you do  
when you do the things you do  
its got me Ohh Ohh Ohh  
I said there something bout the way you do the things you do  
when you do the things you do  
its got me Ohh Ohh Ohh 

Kouga looked up at her while trying to keep his youkai blood dormant. He wanted this girl to be his mate, but there was not way Sesshoumaru would give this pussy without a fight. As she was writhing with glee underneath him he took come time and look at her. She had a light sheen of sweat on her brow. He kissed it all away. Then she was biting her lip. He decided he wanted to taste her lips too. He gently bit drawing blood that he instantly lapped up. Every face expression that graced her face made his balls tightened prepared for release, but Kouga held back. He had something to prove once and for all…that he was nothing like Sesshoumaru.

I said  
Don't need no Maybelline  
'Cause you a beauty queen  
Don't need no L'oreal  
'Cause bitch you're bad as hell  
If I'm a Casanova?  
Then you're a supernova 

Kani didn't think it could get any better then that until she felt something furry touch her. She didn't dare open her eyes. Her mind was screaming out to her that she was in an underlying danger but she didn't care. Then the soft thing caressed the opening to her tight ass. She gasped at the new sensation before succumbing to another orgasm. Damn what was he doing to her. Deciding not to be docile she raised her hips trying to intensify the feeling for the both of them when she felt his cock ease into her ass while the fluffy thing eased into her pussy. All she could say was damn…

Girl it's what you do to me  
It's got me saying  
Damn girl... you're so fine  
The way you let me put it down, girl  
Just blows my mind  
I guess I gotta put it down tonight  
I gotta put it down  
Ohh Ohh Ohh 

Kouga was most defiantly putting it down tonight. This was a trick the usually won any woman over. Double penetration without another man, YES! He got her ass now…literally. She screamed out and gasped so loud that his ears hurt but he didn't care. It was worth it. Then she arched her back and it was all over…he came hard inside her.

_Wil.I.Am_  
woo wa wa woo woo woo  
Baby, give me some of your tasty  
Cinnamon give me some of your feminine gelatin  
'Cause got a cinnaman going crazy  
Hey ba ba baba baby  
You the one I've been feening (sp?) for  
When I'm dreaming I'm dreaming of you  
When you're gone I've been screaming for ya  
So why don't you be my chick and stuff  
Take you out to dinner and catch the funky stuff?  
If we spend time I'll never get enough  
You're so fine make a brother blush  
Got me looking like a black grape and stuff  
First time saying you had me gonna crush  
And if you ever give it to me  
Give it to me rough  
You got me saying...(You got me saying)  
Got me saying 

She felt him cum and thought it was over…until her flipped her onto her stomach and placed it hard cock back into her pussy. She looked over her shoulder at him in awe…not even her Sesshoumaru could have stay erect after that. Kani saw his confident smile and knew he was far from done with her. This time she also noticed that his eyes were red and he had fangs…FANGS!!!! She wanted to be scared and honestly if he wasn't otherwise occupying her she would have been. However right at that moment she fell in deep lust. It was erotic to have someone or something so dangerous fuck her. For the first time she felt his claws digging into her thighs. Now he had her saying "Damn!"

You got me saying  
Damn girl... you're so fine  
The way you let me put it down, girl  
Blows my mind  
I guess I gotta put it down tonight  
I gotta put it down  
Ohh Ohh Ohh 

He knew it was all over for him. Sesshoumaru was really going to kill him. His youkai would not stay dormant and he took over the session. Not only that but he had wounded Kani. Her sweet blood flowed up to his nostrils in combination with their sex scent took him over the top. He felt Sesshoumaru move closer and tensed. He was ready fro the impending brawl but he wanted to cum one more time.

I'm saying  
Damn girl... you're so fine (fine)  
The way you let me put it down, girl (the way you put it down)  
Blows my mind (baby)  
I guess I gotta put it down tonight  
I gotta put it down  
Ohh Ohh Ohh 

Sesshoumaru inner demon yelled at him to get the girl before she was marked but he refused. His cock was hard from seeing the pleasure she was receiving from Kouga. Never had he thought to use his tail while fucking…but it was duly noted. For the first time in centuries Kouga had one upped him. Kani was his bitch true he refused to mate a human no matter how sexy she was. He knew that Kouga and Kani were going to be mated right there in his house so he move closer in curiosity. He felt Kouga tense and heard the warning growl from his beast telling him to stay back. Not wanting to fuck up is condo he did. His cock pulsing hard at the display begged for his touch and he gladly gave it. He massaged the aching appendage like his life depended on it. Never had he once saw something so erotic like his woman being fucked by his best friend. He wanted to join in so badly but he didn't. That would send Kouga over the edge. So he settled for watching and stroking himself. He watched at Kouga pounded deep into her. His ink black hair was dripping with perspiration. He saw when her lust filled eyes looked over her shoulder at Kouga and saw the hint fear. He knew and now they both were in trouble. But that was a problem for a later date right now the only thing on his mind was the slapping sound of her ass pushing back on Kouga. Damn girl…..

I said there something 'bout the way you do the things you do  
When you do the things you do  
It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh  
I said there something 'bout the way you do the things you do  
When you do the things you do  
It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh 

Kouga could hold back no more as once again he emptied himself into Kani…

Sing it with me ..go 

Sesshoumaru felt the tingling sensation overtake him as hot semen oozed from him onto the floor…

Something 'bout the way you do the things you do  
When you do the things you do  
It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh  
Sing it for me.. go  
Something 'bout the way you do the things you do  
When you do the things you do  
It's got me Ohh Ohh Ohh

Kani grinned two in one day. She didn't have to touch one to get him over the edge. She saw Sesshoumaru pleasing himself and Kouga fucked her mercilessly. Then Kouga bit her on her neck as sweet rapture hit her like a tin of bricks. She gushed for the first time her pussy squirted a flood on cum down her legs. Her body convulsed and collapsed…DAMN!!! 

Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn

Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn Girl  
Damn


End file.
